Growing Up As Pack
by Lixxie-Queen.Lily.Arctic
Summary: Harry and Luna grew up as brother and sister in a children's home for kids with "issues". When they meet Hermione Granger at age six, a Prophecy is spoken and life as they know it will change forever. Secrets are revealed, family is found and danger approaches. Watch out Hogwarts. The Pack is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Harry laughed as Luna pulled him through the trees.

"Look! Look! The Nargles! There they are! Can you see them Harry? Can you?" The excited young blonde rambled. And in that moment Harry realised he could see them.

"I CAN see them Little Moon." He said slight disbelief evident in his voice. Luna squealed happily and hugged the emerald eyed boy.

"Luna Lovegood! Harry Potter! Where are you?" A voice called. Luna giggled sheepishly.

"C'mon Little Moon." Harry sighed and pulled his best friend back towards the house.

"Hiya Jake." Both friends said as they came into view of the stressed man.

"There you two are! Don't run off again." Jacob Hart told the two exasperated.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Luna crossed her legs humming as she threaded the daisies together. Lola James watched from the window as Harry plaited Luna's hair. "She's got him wrapped around her finger." Kiera Daniels commented absently as she saw what Lola was looking at.

"Mm. I just wish we knew what was supposedly WRONG with them. They seem perfectly fine to me. Apart from that scar of Harry's." Lola said with a sigh. Kiera nodded in agreement and joined her colleague in watching the blonde and black haired friends.

Slowly Luna's humming began to form into words. She sang softly but the carers could see Harry listening in joy. To their utter astonishment a soft golden glow, barely able to be seen, surrounded the children. Lola and Keira let out gasps of shock as they began to lift- slowly, slowly- off the ground.

Luna let out a laugh as she realised she was floating. "Harry! The Chinklows are helping us fly!" She squealed happily. Harry grinned at his friend. Then she uncrossed her legs and stood up- on air. Clapping her hands Luna twirled round, blonde hair swirling out behind her. Harry sat and watched as she span; slow at first, getting faster and faster. She truly looked like an angel.

* * *

Nearby a little girl looked up from her book to see the object of the happy laughter. Her eyes widened as she saw the floating girl dancing. The girl looked happy. Maybe one day she would be happy.

As Hermione Granger watched Luna Lovegood dancing on air, Harry Potter happened to look over and see her. Knowing Luna was happy dancing for the time being he stood up and walked over to the girl. Reaching the road Harry jogged over and sat next to her, startling the brunette. "Hello. What book you reading?"

The girl stared at him for a moment and Harry wondered whether he should just go when; "The Hobbit. It's a very good book. One of my favourites but I have so many it is hard to choose. Is that your sister dancing?" The girl asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She's Luna, I'm Harry." The girl smiled.

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"Come on. Come meet Luna." Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and they crossed the road to where Luna was standing.

* * *

Harry smiled sheepishly when he realised she knew he had left. "Sorry Little Moon. I know I shouldn't have left. It's a Saturday. Our day together. But Hermione looked lonely." He tried to explain.

"Oh I'm not upset. I could tell that Mia wanted company. It's Kiera and Lola you should be worried about." And indeed the two young women were coming out of the house looking rather cross but also rather amazed.

"Harry James Potter, you KNOW you're not supposed to cross the road alone." Kiera began to berate the six year old boy.

"But we'd like to talk to you both in the office. Miss?" Lola looked at Hermione.

"Granger." She supplied.

"Miss Granger I'm ever so sorry but is it possible for you to go home? We urgently need to speak with Luna and Harry." Lola told the young girl.

Hermione's eyes widened in panic and she shook her head quickly. "It's f-fine I'll go but not home. I'm not going home." She refused. Kiera and Lola exchanged suspicious looks. Something was going on here.

"You have to go home Miss Granger. It's not safe for a child of your age to be wandering the streets." Kiera told her.

"Please not home. Please don't make me go home. I'll be fine for a while. I swear. Just please please please don't make me go home." Hermione pleaded.

Lola and Keira looked at each other again. Something was DEFINITELY not right here. "Harry, Luna go to your room please. Hermione would you mind coming through to the office?" Lola took charge. Harry and Luna nodded and ran up to their rooms.

Hermione muttered under her breath; "anything to get out of going home."

* * *

Hermione sat on the chair swinging her legs back and forth as she looked at pictures of the house residents. Harry and Luna where in them from babies and they were never seen apart. "Hello, Hermione Granger?" A male voice asked. Hermione jumped with a little shriek. She stared at the unfamiliar man, breathing heavily. She didn't like unfamiliar men. She didn't like men. "Whoa! Calm down kiddo." The man said stepping forward. Hermione scrambled backwards pressing her back up against the wall. "Hermione?"

"Please. Please. Please. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Please. Please."

Jacob Hart stood still as the little girl kept shaking her head pleading. He could see that she wasn't really seeing him but something else. He didn't dare move for fear of causing her to harm herself. He needed the children's psychiatrist Jenna. She was most likely able to calm him down. He didn't want to do this but he needed to. Jake blew into the Panic Whistle round his neck.

Good news? Jenna and the other carers came running.

Bad news? All the glass in the room shattered and Jake was thrown back by an invisible force.

* * *

Harry and Luna heard the Panic Whistle and began to run, speeding up when they heard the smashes. When they reached the office Hermione was surrounded by a purple bubble, rocking backwards and forwards sobbing. "Mia!" Luna yelled. She pushed past the carers, ignoring the protests and placed a hand on the bubble. Harry joined her and an archway opened up. Together they stepped through.

 **"Pack sister. Place your hand within our own, join us in our home. Protection is what we give, this is the life you shall live. Fear not Pack Sister any danger, from neither familiar or stranger. We take you as our own Sister. Our magic binds, our hands unite, we are one."**

The words were spoken with an ethereal tone, dreamy and detached. Hermione had taken Harry and Luna's offered hands, a bubble forming round each link. The three golden bubbles grew until they had taken over the purple protection bubble and pushed back the carers.

 **"The Pack is soon one,**

 **We run together,**

 **The light has not won,**

 **The dark has not died,**

 **The Pack will rise,**

 **The evil will fall.**

 **The fox will be Pack,**

 **Within the month,**

 **The leopard, the thestral, the snake, the panda, the tiger, the dragon, the pup and the eagle**

 **Before eleven.**

 **The Pack will be one**

 **But for now we have three,**

 **Alpha Wolf,**

 **Betas Unicorn and Kitten.**

 **Take care my Cubs."**

The woman's voice was unfamiliar, but soothing to the three inside the golden bubble. It had a musical quality to it that it soothed the three Cubs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in a field of flowers. It was beautiful and familiar. There were three houses. A cottage, her house and a different cottage. "Our houses." A voice commented. Hermione turned to see Harry and Luna.

"Your houses? I thought you'd lived at Moonlight House since you were babies." Luna and Harry nodded.

"We have. But we lived in these houses beforehand. That's my house." Harry pointed to the first cottage.

"Come on!" Luna giggled and pulled the two towards the house.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Harry called as soon as he entered to house. A man came down the stairs, wand pointed straight at them.

"Harry? Is that you?" A woman asked before the man could speak. The three friends looked to see a red haired woman holding a baby.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione looked at Harry. That was when she saw a different baby crawl into the room.

"That's us." Lily Potter grinned. James put his wand down and picked up the other baby.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

Lily's eyes flashed with anger. "You mean you don't know your own twin sister?" She asked trying to stop herself from hexing something.

"Sister?" Hermione all but whispered. Instead of speaking Lily waved her hand and a cold rush went over her body. Harry and Luna stared at her. Instead of curly brown hair she had straight red hair.

"You three will have to go soon. Know this. Accept Luna as your sister. Say the words and she'll be one of you." James said.

Harry and Hermione nodded. "We accept Luna as our sister." There was a flash of silver and gold.

"Stay for a while then you can go home." Lily said.

* * *

A week later Harry Potter, Luna Potter and Hermione Potter awoke. Yes that's right. Luna and Hermione Potter.

Over the course of the week, the three Cubs had adjusted to being Pack Siblings. All three had the emerald green eyes that once belonged to Lily Potter née Evans. Luna's blonde hair had darkened to strawberry blonde. Hermione's brunette hair was now auburn with black streaks. Harry mostly stayed he same with a few blonde tips. It was odd but it worked.

They were now the Potter Triplets.

Luna stood up and pulled her siblings up. "It's strange you know. It's always been just us two and now there's three." Harry said as he walked to the doorway.

"Well you better get used to it soon," Hermione said with a cheeky grin, "there'll soon be twelve. Remember the prophecy?"

Luna nodded. **'Of course I do Claws.'** Came over the mind link.

 **'So we've a month to prepare for a kid we don't even know?'** Harry asked sceptically.

 **'Yep.'** Luna replied cheerfully.

Of course, when you're magical children with vast amounts of power, things are never easy. A week passed with the adults and kids alike avoiding the trio. The kids were nothing new but the adults... It kind of hurt.

Already it was the second week into July and nearly the triplets birthday. Whoever the fox was had about two to three weeks left to get there.

* * *

Luna cornered Lola one evening when Harry and Hermione were in their rooms. "Lola..." She sang. The young brunette jumped and turned to face the six year old girl.

"Yes?" She almost squeaked.

"Lola why are you scared of us? We're still Harry and Luna just with another. Is it because of our magic? Do you think we're freaks? I'm sorry." Luna sounded like she was near tears.

Lola's heart shattered and she hugged the strawberry blonde. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Luna collapsed into tears in Lola's arms.

After that day Lola was perfectly normal with Harry, Hermione and Luna even if the other carers were frosty.

* * *

A month passed with the triplets training in magic. Then the day came. Hermione was straddled in the oak tree reading a book and eating an apple. Luna was swinging upside down her hair falling like a waterfall around her face. Harry was jumping through the trees like a monkey, laughing.

At the sound of a car Hermione looked up from her book to see a woman getting out of the car holding onto a little boy their age. **'Silver, Paws. The fox is here.'** Harry jumped back and straddled next to Hermione as the boy was led towards the house. All of a sudden he yanked his hand away and began to run in the direction of the trees. He didn't get very far before the triplets used their magic to pull him up onto the branch with them.

"You can't run away you know." Luna said airily as she hung above them.

"Wha- who? How did I get up here?!" The boy yelped looking at the triplets.

"Magic." He blinked in surprise.

"You're witches and a wizard? Really?"

"Reallly really." Hermione nodded eyes twinkling.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Luna tilted her head to the side looking at him intently. "I prefer Drake. I'm Luna Potter. These are my brother and sister Harry and Hermione Potter."

"You're Harry Potter!" The newly christened Drake exclaimed. Harry nodded. "That's so cool! Did you know you're famous?" Drake asked the boy. At this all three siblings looked confused and slightly weirded out. "Wow. You didn't know. How did you get here? Dumbledore said you were with your relatives."

Harry scowled and Hermione wrapped an arm round her brother. "I hate my relatives. They're mean and they hurt me." Harry grumbled.

"Come on." Luna said after a minute of silence. She grabbed Drake after leaning further then unhooked her legs. The momentum of holding the blonde caused her to twist so she was falling feet first. Unfortunately it also pulled Drake out of the tree headfirst. Luna suddenly slowed and the pair floated to the ground. As Drake gaped silently at what the younger girl had just done, Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and somersaulted out of the tree. She slowed before reaching the ground then landed softly. Harry shook his head laughing silently and the tree branch lowered him carefully to the ground where he slid off next to his sisters and new friend.

"You guys are show offs." Drake remarked looking at them all.

"DRACO MALFOY! There you are! How dare you run away from me!" The four turned and Drake groaned when he saw his care worker storming over to them looking frazzled.

"Sorry Miss Folps. I won't do it again. I was just scared you see." He said looking at his feet. "But now I'm not!" He added smiling. "I met Harry Hermione and Luna. They're awesome!" Miss Folps frowned exchanging a look with Kiera.

"Draco dear, I think it may be best if you tried to find friends with other boys here as the triplets are quite isolated and may hinder your progress."

Luna froze completely. Her wide green eyes filled with tears. A choked sob erupted from her mouth. She turned and ran away into the trees not looking where she was going. "Luna! Luna!" Drake yelled. He scowled at the adults, grabbed Hermione and Harry's hands and followed the younger girl.

When they were far enough into the trees he stopped and saw that Hermione was crying silently and Harry's eyes were hard and cold. "Harry? Hermione? Are you two gonna be alright?" Drake asked. They nodded.

Hermione wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Let's find Luna." They walked further until they heard a quiet sobbing. Luna was sat leaning against a tree her knees to her chest crying. "Lulu? You alright Silver?" Hermione asked kneeling next to her.

Luna nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I think I am. I just- I guess I wasn't expecting it."

Harry frowned pulling his sister into his side. "We're not going back there." He decided.

"Wha-" the other three stared at him.

"We aren't going back there. They've betrayed us. We were nothing but nice to them and they took it all and threw it back in our faces. We aren't going back." They nodded.

"You can come too Drake. Join the Pack." Luna sniffed looking at the blonde.

"The Pack?" He questioned.

 **"Pack brother. Place your hand within our own, join us in our home. Protection is what we give, this is the life you shall live. Fear not Pack Brother any danger, from neither familiar or stranger. We take you as our own Brother. Our magic binds, our hands unite, we are one."**

There was a small flash as Drake became part of the Pack. "Let's go." Luna said softly. And then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Lily: I just realised I haven't yet done this. I own Harry Potter.**

 **Harry: No you don't. I'm owned by a lovely blonde woman who is most definitely not Rita Skeeter.**

 **Lily: Is this lovely blonde woman that girl you've had your eye on?**

 **Harry: No! Of- of course not! I- you- wha**

 **Hermione, Drake and Luna: She doesn't own Harry Potter-**

 **Harry: Thank you**

 **Hermione, Drake and Luna: -We do!**

 **Harry: I'm surrounded by crazy people!**

 **Lily: Are you really only just figuring that out? Whatever. Sadly I'm not blonde and my initials aren't J.K.R. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Dear Lola,**

This is Luna. Luna Potter. We know that you're all probably looking for us everywhere. Don't. There's no point Lola. You won't find us. Not where we've gone. I just want you to know that I miss you. Not the others but I miss you. They probably haven't told you what caused us to run away. Kiera told the new boy Draco that it would be a bad idea to be friends with us because we were freaks right to our faces. Of course she didn't quite word it like that but it wasn't so different. Goodbye Lola. Luna Silver Potter.

 **This is Hermione Potter. Just so you know Lola, I don't blame you. You were there for us, always with a kind word for when we were upset. I didn't know you very well, not as well as my brother and sister but in the time I did know you I could see you truly cared about us. Thank you for looking after them for all these years. Yours, Hermione Claws Potter.**

This is Harry Potter. The little boy you rescued from the Dursley's. I just want to thank you one last time for saving me from them. I'll always remember you. Thank you for looking after Luna. And thank you for helping Hermione. I'm sorry that we've had to do this. If you ever need us then all you have to do is say the Pack's password and it will tell you our current location. Luna says that we currently have a lot of Nargles at the moment. Goodbye My Big Sister Lola. Harry Paws Potter.

 **You don't know me but I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the boy who was supposed to be living there. I never had the chance to meet you and for that I am awfully sorry. After everything Harry and the girls have been telling me I really wish I could have. There's really not much I can say. Draco Twitchy Malfoy.**

 **The Pack**

Lola stared at the letter she'd just been given, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. This was why they'd left? Lola felt sick. She had done everything she could to help them but in the end it had been useless. Anger filled her and she scribbled a quick letter on some paper and stormed up the stairs to Jacob Hart's office.

She flung open the door and was glad to see the man fall out of his chair in shock. "Lola? What's wrong?" Jake asked the fuming ginger teen. She slammed the hasty letter down on his desk. He skimmed over it quickly. "You're leaving?! Lola you can't!" Jake exclaimed aghast.

"I can and I will." Lola spat out.

"Lola James don't you dare! You're the best worker we have. Just because four kids decided to throw a temper tantrum is no reason the flip out like this." Jake tried to reason with her. He was quickly the brunt of Lola's full blown glare.

"They did not 'throw a temper tantrum' as you so kindly put it! They left because they felt unloved and unsafe! And what exactly are you doing about it Jacob? Nothing! You're doing nothing! Those kids could die out there!" She left the office but Jake was quick to follow her and grabbed her wrist stopping her at the top of the stairs.

"Lola Grace James don't you dare resign on me!" Jake shouted getting the attention of some of the kids.

"Let go of me Jacob Felix Hart! I will do what I want!" Lola yelled at him trying to tug her wrist away. He leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"You will not do what you want Lola James. You are not going to resign or you will pay severely." He hissed.

Lola scoffed. "All you could do is fire me and I've already resigned." She said heatedly.

"Oh I could do so much worse Lola. You're not going anywhere."

Lola shivered panic starting to fill her. She could feel that her wrist was going to bruise from the tight grip in which Jake was holding her. "Let me go! Let go of me Jacob! Jacob! Let go! Let me go! Let go of me Jacob!" She yanked her wrist back sharply but quite honestly she didn't expect the angered man to release her. However he did. Lola screamed as she fell backwards falling down the stairs.

The kids all shrieked as the nineteen year old ginger tumbled down three flights of stairs. She landed at the bottom eyes closed; her leg was bent at an awkward angle as was her arm; her ginger hair was spread around her face like a halo; she was pale, paler than usual. A pool of blood was starting to spread by her head.

Janie Luis gulped and began trying to usher the children back to their rooms. Her brother Johnny ran and restrained Jake. Elaine Richard ran down the stairs and knelt beside her ex-colleague already on the phone for an ambulance.

* * *

Remus Lupin was walking down the street when he heard a scream rang out from the largest house at the end. The scream ripped through his heart and tore at Moony. His pack was in danger. He didn't think just ran. The door burst open before him as he reached the house. His pack was laying on the floor. He raced over and knelt beside her. "What happened?"

The other woman looked at him tearfully. "Lola had an argument with Jacob over four kids who ran away a few days ago. They reached the top of the stairs arguing about her resigning and Jake grabbed her. I don't really know what happened but from what I could see Jake-" here she gulped, "Jake pushed her."

Remus and Moony growled. A member of their pack was injured. Sirens outside caused them to look up. "Ambulance is here. I called them earlier. Stay with Lola please Mr?" The woman looked at him.

"Lupin." He replied absently. The woman gasped slightly but left. Remus looked at the girl. She looked about nineteen maybe twenty. The same age as her. He gulped. No. She was gone. Grace would never come back. The paramedics entered quickly, putting Lola into a brace and on a stretcher.

"In what way are you accommodated with her Mr Lupin?" A paramedic asked as they wheeled her out.

"I'm not. I was passing by and heard screaming. I immediately went inside to see what was the trouble." She nodded and left.

"You look like her you know. Lola. You look like Lola. Are you Remus Lupin? Remus John Lupin?" The woman he know knew to be Elaine asked.

He looked at her sharply. "How do you know my name?"

She smiled rather sadly. "Lola. She has dreams. Dreams of another life. A life that seems impossible and yet here you are. She dreams of a life as Gracie Lupin."

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since he found his long lost little sister Gracie. Lola, he had to remind himself. She thought she was Lola James. He knew he should try and find Harry, his honourary godson but he knew he was safe. Lola...Lola was his sister. His baby sister. He couldn't leave her. It just wasn't possible. He squeezed the ginger Lupin's hand lightly as he rested his head on the bed. But then he felt a gentle squeeze in response. His head shot up in response looking at her face. Beautiful sapphire eyes blinked slightly darting around the room before coming to rest on his smiling face.

"Rem? Remus?" Lola breathed.

"Hello little gem."

* * *

The brother and sister sat at the desk looking at the letter. Lola-Grace had finally been released from hospital but she had to use crutches for her broken leg. Remus offered to heal it but she refused with the excuse that she had been living too long as a muggle.

"What could the password be Lola? I can't figure it out." Remus moaned close to slamming his head on the table.

The ginger giggled, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Oh I already know the password brother dear." She sang.

The werewolf turned and glared at her. "And you didn't tell me it why?"

Lola laughed. "Because it's been fun watching you torture yourself over it. But don't worry. It's not you fault you didn't guess. You have a lot of Nargles at the moment." As soon as she finished the sentence, the words on the paper faded away to reveal a sentence.

"The current location for the members of the Pack resides at Potter Manor."


	4. AN

**A.N: I have opened a poll to decide what house the members of the Pack should go into. It will be a few years for them yet but always helps to be prepared. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Laughter rang out in the long silent house. Children's laughter. A sound that hadn't been heard in years. Long strawberry blonde hair whipped out in an arch and hit Harry Potter in the face. He sputtered as the little girl giggled.

"Luna!" Another giggle joined Luna Potter's.

"Shush. Mia shush. They'll find us." Drake Potter hissed. Harry grinned evilly and jumped down over the banister and faced the alcove under the stairs.

"I'm behiiiiind you..."

Drake and Hermione screamed and clung to each other as they twisted to face Harry. Luna burst into laughter and fell to the floor. The force she was laughing at caused her to grab her stomach. Hermione straightened up and glared fiercely at the poor emerald eyed boy. Drake watched sympathetically with soft brown eyes. He was the only one of the Potter quadruplets to have brown eyes and his hair was blonde with black tips. The opposite of Harry's.

Harry gulped nervously as Hermione stalked towards him like a predator lion... Or an angry cat. Well. Kitten. Oh crap. He was screwed. "Ummm. Hi?" He smiled weakly. The six year old girl's glare hardened and she scowled at him. Luna and Drake winced as a sharp slap rang out.

Harry whimpered as Hermione stood over him (he was on the floor). "Harry James Potter, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She turned away eyes flashing. As she stormed into the music room they heard her mutter "boys...". Luna, Harry and Drake looked at each other. Finally Luna shrugged and ran after her sister.

Leaving the two girls to do whatever it was they did, Harry and Drake walked into the games room where a game of chess was already set up. "So..." Drake trailed moving a piece.

"Yeah?" The born Potter boy asked.

"Do you think Lola has read our letter yet?" He wondered. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took one of Drake's pieces.

"Dunno. Maybe she has. Maybe she hasn't. We may never find out." Just as he finished the sentence Jippy the House Elf popped into the room.

"Master Harry Sir, Master Drake sir. There is visitors for yous at the door."

Harry and Drake hesitated only a moment before bolting out of their chairs, as if they had just been lit on fire, and racing down the stairs to the entrance hall where Luna and Hermione were already waiting.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Luna asked bouncing in excitement. The other three grinned at their younger sister and pulled on the door.

* * *

Lola shivered as she stood outside the giant mansion. "Rem what if they decide they don't want us here?" She asked her older brother.

He hugged her to his side. "They would never do that and you know it Gracie."

She looked up at him with fearful sapphire blue eyes. "But what if they do?" She whispered.

"Of course they- Little Gem why are you so afraid they'll reject us?" She looked to the ground. "Oh Gracie. You've been rejected before haven't you?" She nodded tearfully. "They'll never reject you. I'll never reject you." The siblings hugged before Lola sniffed and wiped her eyes. The doors opened.

Lola and Remus turned as one to look at the four siblings standing there. A black haired boy with blonde tips and green eyes was standing with his arm slung over the shoulders of a shorter girl with strawberry blonde hair and matching emerald eyes. Beside them was an auburn haired girl with black streaks and the same green eyes the other two had. Behind them was a boy with blonde hair that had black streaks and the only one with brown eyes.

"Lola!" Two of the children yelled before tackling the ginger to the floor in a hug.

"We missed you." The strawberry blonde girl mumbled into Lola's shoulder.

"I missed you too Lulu, Harry." She glanced up and saw Hermione looking like she wanted to give Lola a hug. "C'mere Mione." Hermione grinned and joined the hug.

Drake waved at Remus. "Hello sir. Drake Potter also known as Twitchy. Nice to meet you."

Remus hugged the boy loosely. "None of that sir stuff. It's Remus, or Uncle Remus, or Uncle Moony. You're a Potter, you're family."

Drake grinned and hugged Remus properly. "Okay Uncle Moony."

* * *

The four Potters and two Lupins sat in the spacious front room. Harry was slouched on the sofa facing Lola with Luna sitting on his lap. Hermione was leaning contentedly on Drake who was sat in a sofa that was facing Remus. Lola was in an armchair with her legs tucked underneath her whilst Remus was sitting up straight in another armchair. All in all they looked quite the sight.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked. Harry sighed and rested his chin on Luna's shoulder.

"Well we can't stay here forever, no matter how awesome it is. Eventually someone'll come looking and there are spells that can break through a fidelius." Harry said.

"Quite frankly we want to spend more time just living in the muggle world where nobody knows us. Just live like normal kids for a while. We'll always be Pack but it'd be nice to be muggles as well." Luna continued on from him.

"We could pose as a family. A single father with two kids and a single mother with two kids. Drake and Harry, Luna and I. I know Harry is really my twin brother but Drake and Harry more or less have the same sort of hairstyle, even colours. Luna and I both have red hair and green eyes her hair's just a bit more blonde. Besides Lola has red hair and Remus has blonde hair so it would fit."

"It does make sense," Remus began, "but first there's something you should know. Quite often I babysit a little girl. She's your age. Her name is Kaliani. Kali is very sweet and a bit of a trouble maker. Her mother was a good friend of mine at school and your parents. But there's something else too. Something I haven't told any of you. Even you Lola as it a bit of a sore subject for me. James Potter had a sister. Courtney Potter. Neenie and I dated from fourth year and we...married...after James and Lily did. We also had a daughter Roseanne. Rosie is the same age as Luna was before your triplet thing. Courtney went abroad when James and Lily died because Dumbledore wouldn't give her Harry. But she took Rosie with her. I get to see them, not very often though, and I don't know wether Neenie would be willing to move back to England but she might if it involves living with Harry and Mia."

When he finished all five of them were staring at him with wide eyes. "I remember Courtney." Lola finally said. "I can't believe you married her-" Remus closed his eyes waiting for the backlash, "-that is so awesome!"

Remus' eyes snapped open and he stared at his sister. "Really? You're not mad?" He asked the ginger. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh I'm mad alright Rem. But for now I'm focusing on the fact, I'm an aunt. Don't worry. I'll slap you later."

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Drake had, had enough. They burst out laughing. "Try and get them here. We'll be waiting." Hermione said. Remus nodded and walked to the Floo.

"Lupine Cottage!" He disappeared in a burst of green flames


	6. Chapter 5

Connie was about to go upstairs to her daughter, when the fireplace burst into green flames. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the person coming through. Another quickly followed. "Neenie? Rosie? What are you two doing over here? You're not due for another two weeks."

A little girl with sandy blonde hair jumped into Connie's arms to hug her. Her mother bent over, panting heavily.

"Courtney? What is it? What's happened?" The black haired woman didn't answer just looked frantically at Roseanne. "Rosie go upstairs. Kali's up in her bedroom." Rosie nodded and scrambled down from Connie's arms before running up the stairs two at a time. As soon as she vanished round the corner Courtney let out a sob.

Connie didn't speak, just pulled the shaking woman into her arms. "Merlin Neenie. What the hell happened?" She whispered. Courtney heard but didn't answer, instead shaking her head. She flinched as the fireplace once again flared with green flames, a man coming through.

He caught his balance, took in the sight before him and adopted a concerned look. "Courtney?"

Hearing the sound of his voice, Courtney tore herself from Connie's arms and flung herself into Remus'. Breaking down in quiet sobs, she buried her head in his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back. "Easy there Love. Is Rosie upstairs?" The question was directed to Connie.

She nodded. "With Kali."

Remus nodded and looked to the fireplace. "I'm going to take Neenie through to where I just came from. You get the girls and come down. Someone'll be here to meet you."

Connie nodded and jogged up the stairs, whilst Remus scooped Courtney up bridal style. He turned to the fireplace and somehow managed to get the Floo working. "Potter Manor!"

* * *

Lola Lupin gasped as her brother came back through the Floo holding Courtney Lupin née Potter in his arms. Bridal style, she realised amused. All amusement deserted her when she realised Courtney was sobbing her heart out and Remus looked frantic.

"Lola can you go through and get Connie and the girls?"

She nodded and stepped into the fireplace with a yell of "Lupine Cottage!"

Connie held Rosie on her hip as the little girl cried silently. Kali was holding her hand tightly, looking pale. The fireplace flared and a girl stepped through. She had bright red hair down to the middle of her back and large blue eyes. A few familiar freckles dotted her face, but it was the necklace she wore around her neck that told Connie who she was. "Gracie?!"

She grinned, the same grin Remus had. "Hello Connie."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Drake ran down the stairs as they heard the Floo activate for a third time. They stopped short in the doorway seeing Remus hugging a woman, while Lola was hugging another woman who was crying and two little girls were watching slightly confused but very upset.

"Uncle Moony? Auntie Lola? What's going on?" The triplets asked in synchronisation.

All at once the noise stopped and all of the people in the large living room turned to look at them. The woman Remus was hugging had tears running down her face, but her hazel eyes widened in recognition as she stared at Harry, Luna and Hermione's eyes. "Harry?" She whispered breaking the silence.

Remus guestured for the triplets and their brother to enter. "Harry, Luna, Hermione, Drake. These are your aunts. Connie Black and Courtney Lupin née Potter. They are your cousins Kaliani Black and Roseanne Lupin. Rosie, Neenie, Kali, Connie meet Harry, Hermione, Luna and Drake Potter. Before you ask, it is a very long story that will be explained later." Kali got to her feet, pulling Rosie behind her, and walked towards the four six year olds.

She eyed them carefully. Luna met her eyes unblinkingly. The two girls stared at each other for a considerable amount of time before Kali nodded and stuck her hand out. "Kaliani Black. Nice to meet you."

Luna shook her outstretched hand. "Luna Potter. Nice to meet you too."

Luna looked away from the two girls as they greeted her brothers and sister. Her eyes connected with Courtney's and she gasped as images flew through her mind. Frozen to the spot, she could only watch the events causing Courtney's sudden appearance at Lupine Cottage.

The images stopped suddenly and Luna stumbled backwards, blinking back tears. "Aunt Neenie... I'm so sorry." She didn't hesitate, just ran and hugged Courtney.

* * *

Harry and Hermione led Rosie and Kali up to the third floor, East Wing bedrooms with Drake and Luna bringing up the rear. "So how come, if all four of you are Potters, you call Drake your brother when you two and Luna call yourselves triplets? Why not be qua-quad-quaruplets?"

"Quadruplets." Hermione corrected automatically.

"The reason we do it, is because Hermione is my biological (see I do know the word Mia) twin sister but Luna grew up as my twin sister. Other than that, Drake would be our quad. It's just easier on us and I guess it's our special thing." Harry explained.

"Hey Paws, Claws. Why don't we induct these two?" Drake asked the pair. They nodded and the siblings faced the two girls.

 **"Pack sisters. Place your hands within our own, join us in our home. Protection is what we give, this is the life you shall live. Fear not Pack Sisters any danger, from neither familiar or stranger. We take you as our own Sisters. Our magic binds, our hands unite, we are one."**

There was a flash of light. Rosie's hair darkened to strawberry blonde and her eyes turned a darker hazel. Kali's hair stayed black as night but her silver eyes shifted to hazel brown. Luna smiled as the names came to her. "The Tiger," she said to Rosie Lupin-Potter, "and the Pup." She told Kali Black-Potter. The two new Pack members grinned.

* * *

After showing the girls to their bedrooms, they went back downstairs to the adults. Courtney showed no signs of crying and Connie was sitting as close to Lola as possible. They all gasped at the two girls. "Don't ask." Kali said before anyone spoke.

"So about that thing we were talking about earlier. Shall we discuss it?" Hermione smoothly distracted them.

Remus nodded, tearing his eyes from the two girls. "Yes. Connie, Neenie, earlier we were discussing moving to the muggle world. Harry pointed out that eventually someone would find us here and that they wanted to go to muggle school. We thought we'd ask if you wanted to join us."

Courtney nodded, determination shining in her hazel eyes. "Yes. We'll do it." Connie nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant," Lola grinned, "now we just have to sort out families."

"Harry, Draco and Kali should be triplets. They all have matching hair, the boys just have blonde in theirs. Aunt Connie can be their mum. Their dad can be," here she held up her hands to mimick quote marks, "'away'. Luna, Rosie and I can be sisters, Luna and Rosie as twins, me older. Irish twins, if you will. Aunt Neenie and Uncle Moony can be our mum and dad. Aunt Lola's just our cool aunt who lives with us."

They all stared at Hermione for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes that's good. We'll do that. You lot go and start packing some stuff. Get the House Elves to help you. We'll figure out getting a house." Remus said. They all nodded and got to work.

It was official. The Pack would be going muggle.

 **A.N: What happened to Courtney will definitely be explained in later chapters, but not yet. Review what you think happened. The person (or people) with the closest answer will get a special shoutout in the chapter where it is explained.**

 **Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

If life were a movie, it would start with this very moment.

The scene would open on a wide, open, overhead shot of a small village, with few people walking here and there, looking like ants amongst the houses and buildings. The music playing would be soft, serene, yet have those rising and falling, even harsh, notes of a piano every few seconds. The camera view would dip in on the road through the village and follow it up the winding hill, through the trees, to a large house.

Next, the shot would zero in on the twisting flower archway over the door and the odd box sitting on the ground. It would highlight the shine in the windows and the glimmer of the air that screamed 'magic'. The children in the house would look tired but happy. Because they were together.

Then a van would pull up outside the house and their faces would break out into grins. They would leave the windows and run down the stairs to greet the newcomers.

In the movie version of life, the shot would show a woman climbing out of he can and catching the smallest child, swinging her round with a laugh. Another two woman would stand by, one laughing, the other smiling softly, a pained look in her eye. A man would exit the van next and three of the children would run to greet him, then the laughing woman.

The early morning light would shine upon them, causing their hair to shine. The laughing woman would hold a little girl on her hip, red hair glowing like flames as she walked next to her brother. The man would wrap his arm round the waist of the pained woman, kiss the side of her head softly and she would smile at him, the pained look fading away. The other woman would put her daughter back on the ground and lift up a box.

The family would walk up to the door and enter the house.

"How many left?" An auburn haired girl would ask, emerald eyes curious.

The red haired woman would smirk deviously. "A hell of a lot less now," she would reply smugly.

The Pack would be that family.

And sometimes, real life is just like a movie.

Hermione laughed as Remus hit his sister round the head. She looked at him with a pout. "Language," he warned. She just laughed. The group went inside the house and into the living room were they sat on the floor. "We need fake names," Remus told them, "in case anybody finds us here. Changing our looks a bit would help as well. Just slightly."

Connie nodded and set to work. Within seconds, Remus' hair had darkened to strawberry blonde matching Luna's and Rosie's. Courtney's hair lightened to a darker auburn that Hermione's. Lola's hair lightened closer to strawberry blonde. Connie's own hair lightened to platinum blonde. Harry, Hermione and Luna's eyes darkened to forest green, along with Connie's, Lola's and Remus'. Harry, Drake and Kali's hair lightened to brown. Rosie's and Kali's eyes lightened closer to honey brown, along with Courtney's.

"So," Luna began brightly. "Names! I'll go by Selene, Hermione should just be Mia. Harry can be Jamie. Drake can be Christopher, Kali can be Lia, Rosie can be Annie. Uncle Remus can be John. Auntie Lola can still be Lola. Aunt Neenie can be Dora and Aunt Connie can be Amelia."

"How do you know my middle name?" Drake, Remus, Courtney and Connie asked as one.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. "She's a Seer."

Luna waved happily at them and turned away to leave. All of a sudden she stopped dead, turning paler. "Luna?" Lola asked, but the girl didn't reply. "Luna? Luna!"

 **"Twelve of four houses**

 **Six of one house**

 **Shall truly bring the darkness down**

 **Find the rabbits and catch the rat**

 **Whose deadly plot did catch no cat**

 **Find the key and free the Grim**

 **The moon will shine over him**

 **Rise of the Pack**

 **Fall of the Meddler**

 **Twelve of four houses**

 **Six of one house**

 **Shall truly bring the darkness down."**

Luna stumbled backwards, deathly pale, into Lola's arms. "Did I say something?" She mumbled, before her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed. Lola shifted her and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs to the bedroom. You lot stay down here," she told them. Remus nodded, but watched them go concerned.

"What do you think that meant?" It was Kali speaking. "Something about four houses, they could be the Hogwarts houses, the darkness, the rabbits, the rat, the key, the Grim, the moon, the Pack and the Meddler. Then it repeats the bit about four houses."

"Rise of the Pack," Hermione mused, "that's us. So at some point in time we rise up and some one else falls. The Meddler, so somebody who meddles with things he or she shouldn't. Twelve of four houses- that would be twelve people from all four houses at Hogwarts, then the six of one house would be six from one of those houses. They defeat whatever the darkness is. Probably the Meddler, but that would make the Pack the twelve and the six, but there aren't enough of us, so we'll probably grow in size. The Grim, another name for that is Padfoot, I've heard that before, Padfoot, Padfoot, Paddy- Uncle Sirius! So we have to find a key and free Sirius, who is innocent- where is he anyway? The rat, he is-"

"Pettigrew," Connie cut in hoarsely. "Mia can you please slow down a bit? Let us catch up. Please." Hermione nodded, a pale blush dusting her cheeks.

Remus sighed, his head in his hands. "So what you're saying is Sirius is innocent?" Hermione nodded weakly. "Joy," sarcasm laced his tone, "so we've been thinking Sirius was a murderer and the betrayer of Lily and James for the past five years. Great. Just great."

"We have to get Uncle Padfoot out of Azkaban!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione reaching out and grabbing his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it to calm him down.

"But how?" Courtney worried. "The ministry will never let him go."

Silence dwelled upon them as each one worried over Sirius. "We break him out..."

All eyes turned to Rosie who sas blushing darkly. "Excuse me Roseanne?" Courtney demanded.

"We break him out," she repeated, her voice a bit stronger.

"But how do we do that?" Drake asked, flopping down on a bean bag.

"Animals. Dementors can't sense animal emotions. An animagus is just like a proper animal, so the dementors wouldn't notice if an animagus snuck in or out of Azkaban, as long as they weren't seen by guards of course. If an animagus were to steal the keys, go the cell, unlock it and let out Padfoot, not many people would notice as they left. Only people who were really looking would notice. Then it's just a matter of getting back to land, but that can be done by swimming or flying. If someone is on land with a van or car to pick them up it's easy. Just drive away. Don't leave a trail, don't be seen, don't be heard and you'll be fine. Simple," Hermione said all this very fast, her eyes shining and her face flushed. She glanced round at them all staring at her and shrugged. "I read a lot."

"That," Lola was heard saying, "is a very good plan."

"Yes it is," Remus agreed. "But there are a few problems. Once Sirius has escaped, Dumbledore will immediately be on the lookout for Harry. When he finds out he's no longer at the Dursley's he'll search everywhere for him. If he finds him, then he certainly won't let Harry stay and he'll most likely accuse us of kidnap. If he does that all the kids will go to an orphanage, probably separate ones, or family. Hermione would go back to her adoptive parents," said girl flinched, "Kali would end up going to the Tonks, Rosie would go to the Dursley's with Harry because of their familial link," the girl shuddered and Harry wrapped an arm round her, "Luna would be locked up in St' Mungos, Drake would go to the Tonks and we'd all be locked up."

"Ugh!" Kali threw her hands up in annoyance. "That meddling fool! I hate him!" She snapped. Rosie blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"What did you call him?"

"A meddling fool. Why?"

"Meddling. MEDDLING! That's it! Dumbledore is the Meddler, when we rise he will fall. Did Uncle Sirius get a trial?" Remus was silent for a moment before his eyes widened.

"No," he said slowly, shock filling his voice, "no he didn't."

"And the rabbits? Who could they be?"

"Maybe it's something to do with where they live?" Harry asked cocking his head.

"A burrow?"

"The Burrow!" Connie exclaimed. "But that's where the Weasleys live!"

"Do the Weasleys have a rat?" Hermione asked, catching on to what they were saying. She thought for a moment then nodded. "It all fits! Rosie's right. The Weasleys have Pettigrew. We catch him and free Sirius. The moon, that's either Luna or Remus. Luna means moon, but Remus is Moony. When we rise, Dumbledore falls. And then twelve from all four houses and six from one house will defeat the darkness. Yes! Oh that is brilliant!"

"What's the betting Dumbledore knows about Pettigrew and will stop us from being able to get him?" The happy mood was shattered by Courtney's grim question.

"You really want to know?" A tired, but dreamy voice asked. They all looked at Luna and she smiled grimly.

" _Everything_."


	8. Chapter 7

Silence fell once again as each Pack member registered what Luna was saying. Dumbledore knew. He knew all along that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was a traitor.

"He let them die," Harry muttered, causing all eyes to snap to him. Hermione gasped, as if realising what Harry had already realised. Tears filled her eyes and Lola pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in Lola's shoulder, soaking her sleeve. "He let Mum and Dad die!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus' eyes widened with realisation and he pulled Harry into a hug.

"We have to do this," Rosie spoke. "We have to. For Aunt Lily and Uncle Jamie."

Everyone nodded. "There's just one problem," Connie sighed. "None of us are animagus."

"Actually..." Hermione lifted her head and smiled shyly at them. "Harry, Luna and I...kind of are."

Hermione pulled away from Lola as Harry pulled away from Remus. They smirked at each other and shifted. Harry jumped forwards and shifted into a black wolf with startling emerald eyes and a lightning bolt patch of white fur. Hermione did what Harry had just done, but shifted not into a wolf, but a small ginger kitten. Luna bent backwards, did a walkover and shifted into a brilliant white unicorn as she reared up on her hind legs. A musical whinnie came from her mouth and she landed down, tossing her mane.

The adults gaped as the other two children squealed and began fussing over the animals.

"Well," Remus sighed eventually. "Learn something new every day."

"I need a drink," Connie muttered.

"Vodka maybe?" Lola suggested with a sly grin.

"Sure."

* * *

Remus was awoken by a quiet knocking on his bedroom door. He stood up and pulled it open to see Courtney, her face streaked with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't be here, I should go..."

"Oh hush," Remus interrupted, pulling her into a hug.

She rested her against his chest, her arms tight around his chest. Remus could feel her fingers digging into his back, trembling against him. He held her close, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

They'd had a friendly seperation, if a bit tense. After James and Lily, Courtney couldn't cope and had needed to get away. Remus was struggling in his own way and their relationship was being put under the strain. They had tried for Rosie, but in the end it was too much stress. The final straw in it was when Courtney had a miscarriage.

He still visited his daughter when he could out in America, she knew who he was. But he didn't have the money to visit very often and when he did he was often too tired and weak from the full moon. The last time he'd seen them was a good few months ago.

"Neenie, what happened?" Remus asked softly.

Courtney remained silent for a while. "I still love you," she finally mumbled. "But it was hard to come back, to see you and know how much I hurt you."

"Neenie-"

She raised a hand to silence him. "No, I did hurt you. You know it's true. We hurt each other, but I was the one who packed up and left with our daughter. You always felt you weren't good enough to have kids, then when you finally did I took her away from you." She sighed, glancing up at him. "I love you so much that it hurt," she admitted. "I didn't want to tell you and break your heart again, so I tried to distract myself. I went out, found a man, a wizard, got together with him," she sounded guilty. "He was sweet at first, sort of reminded me of you. But he changed. I protected Rosie from him at sacrifice of myself. We were stuck, but I managed to arrange something with Connie, for a time when I knew he would be away. But...it didn't work out like that. He flew off the handle at Rosie, threw a whole cup of tea at her, just made. He went to hit her but I got her away. I spiked his drink," she smirked slightly. "Stole my wand back, but he woke up as we got close to the Floo. He tried to hurt us, but I just about managed to stun him, got us into the Floo and to Lupine Cottage."

Remus kissed her head, fighting to keep Moony at bay. His Mate had been hurt. He'd get retribution.

"Rosie won't talk about it, she pretends it didn't happen. He can't follow us, but I'm terrified. I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, I see his face."

"Stay with me tonight," Remus suggested, not moving from the hug.

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

"I wanna be an animagus," Rosie decided as the Cubs of the Pack sat outside, looking up at the stars. She laid back in the grass, arms folded under her head.

"How did you guys become animagus?" Kali asked as Claws curled up on her lap, begging for a scratch behind the ears.

Luna titled her head to the side in thought. "Well...you're supposed to keep a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month, but we didn't do that."

"My insanely clever sisters came up with a new way," Harry grinned. "A way that doesn't take long at all. Mia's brains mixed with Luna's inspiration cooked up a new potion involving the use of Mandrake leaves."

"I think we have some spare actually," Luna mused. "Cas!"

"Yes Mistress Luna?" The elf popped in, eyes wide. "It is late, Mistress should be sleeping," she said warningly.

"Not tired at the minute Cas," Luna said airily. "Can you get our leftover Animagus Potion?"

The elf popped away and returned a moment later with a convenient three potion bottles.

* * *

The next morning Courtney and Remus were awoken by a small ginger tiger cub that almost seemed to be smirking at them.

* * *

A few rooms away, Lola and Connie - who were sharing a room - were awoken by a black labrador pup and a white snow fox with bits of grey.


	9. Chapter 8

Connie Amelia Black neé Cartwright had a headache.

If you'd have told her several years ago that she would recieve a visit from the Deputy Headmistress of a school for witches and wizards, become friends with three other witches and create a group called the Royals, the rivals of the Marauders, marry the second in command of the Mauraders who would later be framed for murder and betrayal after the birth of their daughter, lose contact with the children of her best friends only to find them again several years later, discover everything she thought to be true was a lie, her nieces and nephews were capable of a lot of surprising things and were much more mature than most kids their age, and that she'd be learning how to become an animal from said nieces and nephews to break into the most feared wizard prison of them all and free her husband, she'd have laughed in your face, checked if you were feeling okay then had you committed to a psychiatric hospital.

Connie wasn't quite sure how her life had turned out that way and some days she wondered what it would be like if she'd never recieved that visit, but when she looked at her daughter laughing as one of her best friends drank the Animagi Potion, she knew that she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Kali cried out, laughter in her tone as she clapped her hands together.

"Aunt Connie!" Rosie giggled. "Look at Momma!"

To Connie's amusement, her best friend was a sloth, looking up at her lazily. Her fur was dark brown, like her hair and her eyes were the same colour as when she was human.

"Your turn Aunt Connie," Rosie beamed. "Please!"

 _What the hell_ , Connie said to herself and chugged back the potion. A few seconds later she felt herself shrinking, changing and...was that a tail?! She went to cry out only to hear a bark.

Then she heard Remus chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?" He crouched in front of her. "Sirius is the Grim-like dog, Kali is a puppy, makes sense for you to be a Golden Retriever."

* * *

Lola was still pouting half an hour later while they ate lunch, watching a movie for the kids as a bit of relaxation before everything went to hell. Because of her broken leg and the fact she'd refused to let Remus heal it - although she had let up and let him partially heal it a while back so that she could hobble around wothout crutches - Lola hadn't been able to take the animagus potion and discover her form. Again, they'd offered to heal her leg, but she'd remained adamant, so it was her own fault really.

At least, that was until she revealed her reasons now for not wanting it healed.

The kids were on the sofa, all watching some Disney movie, while the adults were around the table. "It'd be so much easier if you let us heal you leg," Connie had said to Lola.

The ginger had shook her head adamantly. "No."

"But why?" Remus asked his sister.

Lola sighed and folded her arms. "We live in a _muggle_ village," she pointed out. "Surrounded by muggles. Muggles whose broken legs take about six weeks or so to heal. Not seconds. Before I just didn't want to do that so soon, but then we moved and I realised we'd been seen by muggles, me with a broken leg. Sure it's healing, but it's not completely. So I can't have it suddenly healed, or people would start asking questions that we don't want to answer."

There was silence, broken only by the sound of the movie and the occasional crunch of popcorn, before Connie spoke. "That's...actually very clever thinking. I did not think of that. Why didn't I think of that?"

Lola smirked. "Because, my dear, I am simply brilliant."

"You wish," Connie scoffed.

"I don't need to wish for something that's already true," Lola retorted.

"So the plan?" Remus interrupted.

"Connie, fancy rescuing your husband?" Lola asked, grinning at her.

Connie opened her mouth to reply, when Courtney interrupted. "No," she said. "We need someone with no reasons to break him out, somebody who has a good alibi."

Silence fell as they all realised what she was implying.

"No," Remus argued. "You're not doing it."

"And why not?" Courtney arched an eyebrow. "It makes sense. I'm supposed to be in America with Rosie, no knowledge of anything going on over here. It's perfect. And you're forgetting, Siri is my friend too."

"And if we do it on a full moon, then Remus has the perfect alibi and I can say I was with him," Connie added. "Keep him company and all that. With Lola's broken leg, she has a good alibi, she'd never be able to get into Azkaban."

"So that's the plan. Who has the getaway car?"

"Me," Connie grinned.

"I still don't like it," Remus muttered.

Courtney smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Love. It's only Siri."

"I'm more worried about the dementors," Remus pointed out.

Shaking her head, Courtney drew her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

A sleek wolf burst from the tip of her wand and ran round the room, before going up to Remus and butting its head against him. "I'll just think of you," she said with a smile. "You make me happy."

"I do?"

Courtney shrugged. "I guess so. You and Rosie. And all of you lot," she added to the other two.

"You make me happy too," Remus told her, both of them smiling at the other.

Lola and Connie watched eagerly as they stared at each other, before Courtney blushed. "I'll just...go check on the kids."

"Yeah and I'll make tea. Who wants tea? I'm making tea."

Connie and Lola both head-desked at the same time, groaning. "So close," Lola hissed to Connie.

"I suggest we just lock 'em in a cupboard and not let 'em out until they confess their undying love for one another," Connie said to the younger girl with an evil grin.

"Isn't Courtney claustrophobic?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"You're evil."

"Thank you."

"But let's wait till we have Sirius back first."

"Fi-ine."

* * *

Nobody noticed when a sloth made its way through Azkaban prison three nights later, its claws barely making a sound. For a sloth, it was moving quite fast, before it stopped outside a specific cell. Nobody noticed when the sloth turned into a woman with dark auburn hair and light honey brown eyes, who slid the keys she had swiped from a guard into the lock and turned it.

"Padfoot," she whispered. "Pads, it's me. It's Neenie." The man in the cell only raised his head. "Padfoot, come on."

"Another hallucination," the man murmured. "Wonder why you're Neenie though."

The woman rolled her eyes and glanced around, before darting into the cell and slapping the man upside the head. "Snap out of it Padfoot. We're getting out of here."

"Neenie?" The man blinked, some sense of lucidity appearing in his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Would you like me to slap you again?" The woman hissed, that enough to reassure the man it was truly her. "Thought not. Now change into Padfoot."

Not willing to risk angering her, the man shifted into a dog that near blended in to the surroundings and obediently followed the woman out of the cell. She locked the cell back up and shifted into a sloth, moving her head as if to say, follow me. The dog-man followed the sloth-woman outside and into the water. The icy coldness quickly sent any further thoughts of it being a hallucination out of the window and to Mars.

Shivering, the dog-man swam after the sloth-woman, icy waves chopping and changing around him.

After what felt like a millennia, the sloth-woman climbed onto dry land and the dog-man followed, shaking himself off when he did.

"Oh Padfoot," a voice sighed, laughter in the tone.

The dog-man turned and laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His wife.

Connie threw a blanket over to Courtney to dry herself off with, then rubbed Padfoot down with another one. They didn't want any magic to register when it got out that Sirius was missing.

"Come on," Connie said to the dog. "Let's get you to the car."

In the end, it was Hermione and Luna who came up with the plan. Courtney and Connie would drive down with Kali and Rosie, leaving the others with Lola. They were taking the kids, because Siriusly - how many people take their kids with them when they go to break somebody out of prison? Kali and Rosie had been given a sleeping draught, so that they'd sleep through it, but probably wake up on the way home. Sirius would stay as Padfoot, because nobody knew about his Animagus, meaning the wouldnt be looking for a black dog. They'd decided not to use magic, because that left traces and they didn't want it to be traced back to them.

Padfoot climbed into the car, settled down between the two car seats and promptly fell fast asleep, probably the first nightmare-free dream since he'd been chucked in Azkaban. Connie chuckled and got into the driver's seat, Courtney in the passenger side. As she started up the car, Courtney fell asleep too.

Swimming to and from Azkaban was clearly more tiring than she'd thought.


	10. Author's Note

**A.N: I got a review today and I just want to say that this is the kind of shitty thing that stops amazing writers from following their dreams. I'm not trying to say that I'm amazing or anything, but I love writing and I don't care who you are, it's my life. If you don't like the story,** _ **don't read it.**_ **Simple. There's no need to stoop to this level. So whoever wrote this:**

 _:I read this story and came to the conclusion that you pasted random tropes on a dart board, blindfolded yourself, spun around three times, tossed a dart at it and hit a cat instead, put whatever you hit in a story with little regards or understanding of the English language and this story is the result. Oh by the way you suck at writing and you should tear this story down, and shut down your account._

 _That is the only way you can save this story._

 **Back off. There's no need to be spiteful and rude. Only cowards write stuff like this. I don't care if you're jealous or just a petty person, there's no need. Like I said, don't like the story, don't read it. That's all there is to it. Think before you speak, or write in this case. Would you like it if you got this message? So whoever wrote this,** _ **you know who you are**_ **, don't do it. Seriously. Just don't.**


	11. Chapter 9

**A.N: I just want to say thank you to everybody for the positive reviews and support, you've all been great. So here's anither chapter as a reward and if you're lucky, I might even get another chapter posted today or tomorrow.**

* * *

Connie had been driving for almost an hour, Sirius still sparko in the back, his head on Kali's lap. Rosie had woken up a short while ago and was playing with a gameboy. Courtney was also asleep, but Connie could tell she'd be waking soon. It was as Connie was driving down a long straight stretch of road that they were pulled over by a police car.

Gently, Connie shook Courtney awake, nodding her head at the officer. The other woman sat up straight as the officer came to the window. "What can I do for you officer?" Connie asked, rolling down the window.

"Hello ladies, sorry to bother you, but we've recieved word of an escaped prisoner. We'd just like to do a quick car inspection, standard order, just to check there are no unwanted guests."

"Certainly, officer," Connie smiled. "It's just my daughter and my sister's daughter in the back with our dog, Snuffles."

The officer checked and nodded. "If you could just pop the trunk for me?" Connie did so and the officer checked, before going back to the window. "Well, that all seems to be in order, thank you for your assistance. If you see this man, give us a call." He gave Connie a poster with a picture of Sirius.

"Will do, thank you officer," Connie smiled, and started driving again.

* * *

The rest of the drive only lasted about half an hour before Connie pulled up outside their home. She got out, Courtney also climbing out and lifting Rosie out. Connie lifted Kali out, the girl still asleep.

"I'm not carrying you Padfoot, so wake up mutt," she whispered to the dog-man, who woke with a start and bounded out of the car, barking away. "Be quiet," Connie hissed. "It's early still."

The dog obediently quietened, Connie unlocking the door and letting them in. She couldn't help but smile as they reached the living room. Lola was asleep on the sofa, Hermione's head on her lap, Harry's head on her shoulder. Drake was curled up on a blanket in front with Luna, arms around her protectively. Rosie yawned and climbed down from Courtney, going and snuggling up next to Luna and Drake, who shifted to accommodate the girl. Connie placed Kali down next to them, as Courtney pulled out a few blankets and draped one over the three on the sofa and another on the kids on the floor. Then she curled up on an armchair, a blanket over herself and went back to sleep.

Connie gestured with her head for Padfoot to follow her to the kitchen. Once the door was closed he changed back and soon had an armful of crying Connie. He stumbled back slightly, before hugging her as strong as he could, which really wasn't much.

"You stink," Connie sniffled tearfully, laughing at the same time. "You need a shower. And a shave."

Sirius laughed and buried his face in his wife's hair. "I've missed you," he choked out. "I love you."

"I love you too," Connie murmured. "So much. Now go shower."

Sirius pouted.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to something warm and wet on his face. Yelping, he smacked out at it and heard a whine as he opened his eyes to see a black dog covering its nose with it's paws. "Padfoot!" He launched himself at the dog, hugging it, feeling Hermione doing the same.

The dog shifted back to Sirius, hair cut, beard gone and smelling a lot better. "Harry, Hermione," he hugged them, kissing their heads.

When they pulled away he was soon knocked back by a small blur repeating, "Daddy," over and over again. He hugged his daughter tight, kissing her face, then moved on to hug Rosie, Luna, Drake, Lola and Courtney.

"What's going on?" He finally asked.

"It's a long story," Remus said from the doorway. "And it starts with a little girl and boy in a care home."

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched as a little girl with brown hair cannonballed into a swimming pool, landing on top of a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes - or at least, that was what their surface images showed. Underneath, the girl had black hair and hazel brown eyes, while the man had black hair and silver eyes. Three other little girls joined the man and girl, helping dunk him underwater, while two boys played with a woman. On the side of the pool, a woman with a broken leg sat with a sad woman, who wasn't as sad anymore.

"They're happy," a soft voice said, her voice barely a whisper. "Can't we leave them like that?"

"You know as well as I do, what has to happen," the other replied, her voice just as quiet. "It cannot change."

* * *

Hermione and Kali giggled as they ran over to the swings, Hermione just ahead of the other girl. "Stay in sight girls!" Connie called behind them as she stayed close to Luna and Drake on the slide.

"We will!" Hermione called back, reaching the swings.

They were in the park, all under glamours. Courtney and Remus had opted to stay at home, while Sirius, Connie and Lola brought the six kids out. Lola was on the bench with the picnic basket and Sirius was pushing Harry on the roundabout. Rosie was playing in the sandpit, near to the bushes.

The small girl saw a flash of something in the bushes as she patted down the sand. Standing up, Rosie moved closer to the bushes and pushed them aside. There was nothing there. Frowning, she stepped into them, only for a hand to grab her arm. Turning, Rosie Lupin screamed.

Kali, Harry, Luna, Hermione and Drake all stiffened up when they heard their sister scream. Connie had her wand out in an instant, her and Sirius running to the bushes as a loud crack sounded. By the time they got there, there was no sign of Rosie or her captor.

Lola noted, almost fearfully, the way the Cubs eyes had flashed when they heard Rosie scream.

"Rosie!" Connie yelled. "Roseanne! Rosie!"

But nothing could be found.


	12. Chapter 10

**A.N: So I didn't get it up yesterday, but I got it up today. Again, thanks to all the reviewers. And maybe, just maybe, we can get it up to 30 reviews...or even 40? Or is that just greedy? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Weasleys are red, Ravenclaws wear blue, Harry Potter's not mine, that goes for other cannon characters too.**

* * *

Rosie groaned when she woke up, turning onto her side.

"Be quiet," a voice hissed and her eyes snapped open to see two girls, one roughly her own age, the other a couple of years younger. "If they hear you, they'll come down and I'm almost done getting you out."

The girl had long hair that was dark with grime and dirt. There were bruises on her face and her blue eyes were cold and hard, like ice. The other was watching the door, thumb in her mouth, hair just as dark with grime. It was clear to Rosie that both had been down there a long time.

"What's your name anyway?" The girl continued, fiddling with something on Rosie's ankle, that she realised with a sickening feeling was a shackle.

"Rosie," Rosie mumbled. "Roseanne Potter-Lupin."

The girl looked at her sharply. "Potter?" Rosie nodded weakly. "Huh. Well, I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister Astoria. I'm sorry to say that this is my parents basement."

Rosie blinked in surprise. "Your parents?"

Daphne nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Father locked us down here to get us out of the way. He's not very nice. Neither's Mother, but I think she cares about us a little. I wonder why they took you...that's if they realised who you are." She smiled suddenly when the shackle clicked and released Rosie's ankle. "There you go."

Rosie stood up, shaking herself off a bit. "How long have you been down here?" She asked as she sat down again.

"About four months, maybe more," Daphne shrugged.

As Rosie opened her mouth to answer, a voice rang through her head, making her gasp. **'Li'l Red? Are you there? Rosie?'**

 **'Kali?'** Rosie blurted, closing her eyes on a confused Daphne. **'Shadow?'**

 **'Rosie!'** Five voices shouted at once, making the little girl wince.

 **'Not so loud please,'** she requested. **'I'm okay guys.'**

 **'Where are you?'** Drake demanded. **'What happened?'**

 **'Well, I thought I heard something in the bushes, so I went to investigate. Then someone grabbed me and disapparated. I woke up in the Greengrass basement with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. They've been locked down here for ages.'**

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, Rosie's eyes snapping open.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"I have a mental connection to my siblings," Rosie told her, before closing her eyes again. **'I'm going to transform into Li'l Red and try to get out through the bars, then I can try to open it from the outside.'**

 **'Be careful!' Five voices shouted again.**

Rosie opened her eyes and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I have a plan to get us out," she said to the two girls.

Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes. "There's no getting out," she scoffed. "Trust me, I've been trying since we first got locked down. And if you make too much noise and bring them down here, I'll kill you, got it?"

Rosie simply grinned at her and shifted into Li'l Red, the small tiger pouncing on Daphne's lap. She almost seemed to be smirking at her. Daphne gaped, her mouth hanging open as Li'l Red leapt off her lap and slipped throigh the bars.

Astoria Greengrass couldn't help but giggle at her sister's face.

* * *

Li'l Red crept down the corridor, sticking to the shadows, almost pressed against the wall. She squeezed through a gap and saw several sets of keys hanging up. Shifting back into Rosie, she took the pair under the same number as the dungeon she had been in. Shifting back into Li'l Red, she picked up the keys in her mouth, grimacing at the cool metal taste, careful not to jangle them too much. Slowly, she crept back along the corridor and shifted back into Rosie.

Daphne stared eagerly as Rosie slid the key into the lock and the door swung open with a slight creak. The creak sounded abnormally loud in the quiet dungeon. All three girls flinched and Rosie beckoned for the Greengrass sisters to get out.

Now that Daphne was out of the cell which warded against house elves, she quietly called out, "Bex!"

The house elf appeared with a pop, looking at them with wide eyes. "Young Mistress mustn't bes calling for Bex!" She cried, tugging at her ears anxiously. "Bex should bes telling Master."

"Please Bex," Daphne begged. "Please don't tell Father! Just take us out of here!"

"Bex shouldn't..."

* * *

Remus Lupin had never in his life been as upset and furious as he was now. Not even when Sirius nearly got Snape killed by him and he had been violently furious then. But now...his _daughter_ had been taken, his little girl. Courtney had locked herself in the bedroom in tears and still not come out.

"Uncle Moony!" Kali screamed, barrelling down the staircase. "Uncle Moony! We know where Rosie is!"

Remus' eyes widened in surprise as Sirius caught his daughter by the shoulders. "Where is she Pup?"

"Greengrass Manor!" Kali yelled. "She's in the dungeons, she told us!"

"WHAT?!" Connie shrieked.

Moony growled, fighting to go there and tear them apart to get his Cub. "How do we get her out?"

* * *

Rosie frowned, before Daphne's words rang through her head. _"I think she cares about us a little..."_

"Bex, is your Mistress alone?" Rosie asked, making Daphne look at her sharply.

Bex popped away and returned a moment later. "Yes, Miss."

"Can you take us to her?"

"What are you doing?" Daphne cried, glaring at the younger girl.

"Being clever. Trust me."

Daphne hesitated, but Astoria grabbed Rosie's hand and Bex's hand. That made up Daphne's mind and she grabbed Bex's other hand.

* * *

The house elf popped them into Lady Greengrass' study, the woman shrieking when the children and elf appeared in front of her. "How did you get out?!"

"Lady Greengrass, please!" Rosie cried, turning up the one thing she knew how to do expertly. She might be a Pack member and a Cub, but she was still a kid at heart and adults nearly always felt sympathy for kids in danger. Especially if she used her secret weapon. "Please! I just wanna go _home_!" She sniffled, making her eyes water and she made them as big and round as possible. "Please Lady Greengrass! Please! It's all cold and dirty in the dungeons!" She sniffled again, letting herself hiccup slightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I want my Mummy and Daddy," she sobbed, not really faking it anymore. "I want my Mummy and Daddy!"

For the first time in several years, Roxanne Greengrass' mask cracked and she pulled the distraught child into a hug, Astoria and Daphne watching on in shock.

* * *

The adults were discussing how to get into Greengrass Manor when a large black owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter in front of them, then swooped out again. They remained silent for a moment, before Remus gingerly reached out and opened it.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,_

Both Courtney and Remus blinked as they remebered they were technically still married.

 _I am Lady Roxanne Greengrass and I'm writing to tell you to come to Greengrass Manor immediately. Please come via the Floo, using the passcode: Roxy's Study. It is urgent. Bring nobody else._

 _Lady Greengrass._

Silence reigned for all of five minutes before Lola spoke. "What if it's a trap?" She voiced the thoughts they had all had.

"I don't think we have a choice," Remus said logically. "It could be our only chance to get Rosie back."

That made up all their minds.

* * *

The second Courtney stepped out of the Floo, her eyes landed on Rosie, the little girl having stopped crying. She near flew across the room and embraced the child, Remus not far behind.

"Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin," Lady Greengrass called.

Remus spun round, his wand out and at her throat.

"Daddy, no!" Rosie yelled.

Remus ignored her. "Why did you take my daughter?" He snarled.

"I didn't," Lady Greengrass shook her head. "Please, listen. I want you to take your daughter and leave, but I want you to take my daughters as well."

"What?" Remus lowered his wand in shock.

Lady Greengrass smiled sadly. "I loved my husband once. But he fell in with a dark crowd, became a Death Eater. Any love we had just...dissipated. It doesn't help that it was a forced marriage, a contract that I can't get out of. But I do love my daughters. If he knew, he would hurt them more than he already does, just to spite me. I fear he may even kill them. As it is, he locked them in the dungeons for six months. I try to distance myself from them so he doesn't hurt them, but it doesn't work. I can't protect them here and I can't leave. It's clearly obvious you love your daughter and I want my daughters to learn what love is. Please. Take them."

Courtney sniffed, wiping her eyes. She completely understood what Lady Greengrass meant about wanting to do nothing more than protect her daughters. "Are you sure?" She checked.

"Positive," Lady Greengrass nodded. "And if you sign this contract, it makes them legally yours. And I want you to change their names, their last names. I don't want them to be Greengrass' anymore. Can you do that?"

"What do you think, Love?" Courtney murmured, pulling Remus over to the side. "Daphne and Astoria Lupin. Potter-Lupin if the Cubs do whatever it is they do and initiate them."

"Daphne and Astoria Potter-Lupin. We'd have three kids," Remus realised.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Love, we'd have eight kids," she corrected.

"Eight?" Remus blinked.

She nodded. "Uh huh." She ticked them off on her fingers. "Rosie, Daphne, Astoria, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Drake and Kali."

"But they're-"

"Does that matter?" Courtney interrupted. "They're Pack, we're Pack. They're our Cubs, they're Padfoot and Goldie's Pups, they're Lola's babies. They're our children."

Remus smiled fondly. When he was growing up, he'd thought it impossible that he would ever get a girlfriend, ever get married, ever have kids. He was terrified he'd pass on the lyncanthropy to any children he may have. But then he met Courtney Potter. They'd met in first year, on the train to Hogwarts. Courtney hadn't been like her brother, she was more shy, more quiet. Like him. They were friends for ages, and Remus liked her for ages, but didn't think she liked him back. Then one day he found her crying by the Black Lake. He already knew from James that their parents had died recently and in the following days he was a rock for Courtney. He ended up asking her to the ball that Dumbledore organised and later that night she kissed him under the mistletoe. He refused at first, but she was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. In the end, he gave up and dated her. They married shortly after leaving school, two months after Lily and James. Lily fell pregnant a year later, Courtney falling pregnant when Lily was in the late stages of her pregnancy. Remus nearly broke down, but some stern words from the heavily pregnant Evans witch soon set that right.

But then Lily and James had died, Sirius had been locked up, Alice and Frank tortured and their relationship seemed to just crack like thin glass under all the pressure.

But now Remus had to wonder. After so long trying to pick up the pieces of glass and failing, was it finally fixing?

"We'll take them."

* * *

After the papers had been signed, Lady Greengrass called out, "Daphne! Astoria!"

Two little girls emerged from the room off to the side, much cleaner than they had been when Rosie first met them. She could now see that Daphne was blonde, her hair shoulder lenght and straight, while Astoria was dark haired, her hair curly and just past her shoulders. They were both quite small and skinny.

"Daph, Stori, I have something to tell you," Lady Greengrass said softly. "This is Courtney and Remus Lupin. You know you can't stay here, but you can stay with them. They'll look after you."

"Really?" Daphne blurted. "They'll take us away? You'll let them?"

"Somebody once told me, that the right thing to do is often the hardest, but you have to do it anyway. This is the right thing to do."

Daphne threw her arms around Astoria and Rosie, smiling properly for the first time since Rosie had met her.

As Remus escorted the girls back through the Floo, Courtney stopped to look at Lady Greengrass. "What will you do now?"

"Don't worry about that Mrs Lupin," Lady Greengrass said with a soft smile.

"Call me Courtney," Courtney said gently. "And...thank you Lady Greengrass."

"Call me Roxanne," Lady Greengrass...Roxanne said. "And thank _you_ Courtney."

"For what?"

Roxanne smiled again. "For doing what I never could. Escaping. And for looking after my girls because I can't."

Courtney let out a hollow laugh. "I can't just leave them girls here. And as for that, it only took him hurting my daughter to get away. I was a coward, it should never have gotten that far. I'm not worthy to be a Gryffindor and I know that." She shrugged.

"You're wrong," Roxanne called as she turned away. "Do you know what bravery is? Not the lack of fear, but being afraid and standing up to it anyway. You did that. You are _so_ brave. You faced your fears, you stood up to them, you dealt with what terrifies you the most. Despite everything he had done to you, everything that happened, you still faced your fears. _That_ is true bravery and _you_ are a true Gryffindor."

Courtney smiled, her eyes wet wth tears. "You're just as brave."

"Maybe," Roxanne nodded. "And Courtney...don't let them forget me, yeah?"

"Never," Courtney promised. "Will they ever see you again? Will I?"

"No," Roxanne shook her head. "Nobody will."

Courtney gasped, the realisation of what Roxanne was going to do hitting her full force. "You can't!"

"I have to."

Courtney hesitated, before throwing her arms around the woman she had met only a short while ago, but who had become something of a friend to her. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Roxanne kissed the younger woman's forehead. "Now go. And Courtney, if they want to call you and your husband Mum and Dad...that's perfectly fine."

"Goodbye Roxanne."

"Goodbye Courtney."

Tears shimmering in her eyes, Courtney nodded and turned to the Floo, shouting out something Roxanne couldn't hear.

And then she was gone.

Her eyes lingered on the flames for another moment, before she turned away and unlocked her secret drawer. Inside was a bottle containing a medium speed acting poison. She swallowed it and left the office.

* * *

Roxanne found her husband in his office, writing absently. "My Lord," she called, alerting him to her presence.

"What do you want?" He sneered at her.

Roxanne sighed. "I used to love you, you know," she said softly. "There was a time when I loved you more than anything. But you've changed." She sighed again, feeling more tired and weary than ever. "You used to be a good man. What happened to you Matthias? What happened to us?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt her blood burning, the poison coursing through her veins. "The girls are gone," she told him simply. "They've been taken away by someone I know will love them."

"What?"

Roxanne slid her wand from her sleeve, tears glistening in her eyes. "I used to love you Matthias. I really did. I loved you." She raised her wand and he only had time to widen his eyes, before she spoke the two fatal words and all the light faded from his eyes, his body dropping to the floor.

Dropping her wand, Roxanne slid to the floor, the tears pouring fast as she reached for his hand and simply sat, her body eventually giving up on itself as she cried over the loss of her husband. Her husband who died the day he took the Dark Mark.


	13. Chapter 11

**Yay! 34 reviews reached, that's above the original target! Well done Pack followers!**

 **I'm sorry to say that I have no ownership of Harry Potter, just lots of merchandise. The world is cruel.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Marauder Manor (for one simply could not call it anything but a manor) hadn't been this silent in weeks, ever since the Pack had arrived. Connie was sat on the sofa, nervously tapping her leg up and down, Sirius rubbing a circle on her leg comfortingly. Lola was flicking through a book, but not reading it.

Upstairs, the Cubs were all curled up in the animagus forms. Silver was on the floor, Paws and Claws snuggled against her. Twitchy was on the beanbag, Shadow on the bed.

Then the Floo chimed.

The reaction was instant. The five animagus shot up from where they were lounging, racing downstairs, while Connie and Sirius shot up, wands out just in case. Five kids stood with Lola, watching warily...

...and then a little girl tumbled out of the Floo, blonde hair a flyaway mess. She stood up, icy blue eyes growing wide at the sight of the two wands pointed at her. Her eyes wandered to the five children and the woman with the strange thing on her leg.

"Um..." she looked round nervously, fisting her dress anxiously. Then the Floo chimed again and she shot out of the way, just in time to miss being hit by another little girl, smaller than the first, brown hair tangled and eyes just as icy blue as the other's. "Stori!" The first girl cried, pulling the girl up, poking her in the arm when she put her thumb in her mouth. "Are you okay?"

'Stori' nodded and put her thumb in her mouth again.

The older girl pulled it out. "Are you sure?"

Again, 'Stori' nodded and put her thumb in her mouth again. The older girl went to pull it out, only to sigh and wave it off.

The Floo chimed once more and this time Rosie tumbled out, her face lighting up in a brilliant grin when she saw her Pack, her Family. She launched herself at Sirius, who swung her round with a laugh, Connie wrapping her arms around them when they stopped. Rosie giggled as she was passed to Lola who peppered her face in kisses then set her on the floor.

The Cubs quickly swarmed her, Luna kissing her soundly on the cheek, all of them hugging her tightly.

Daphne and Astoria watched in slight confusion at all the emotion and contact being shown. It was so...different to what they were used to. Nobody looked up as the Floo chimed, except the man who'd had his wand out, but it was only Mr Lupin. He came to the two sisters, smiling at them, then turned and cleared his throat.

The Cubs turned as one to look at the girls, intrigue clear on their faces. Rosie smiled comfortingly. "Silver, Shadow, Paws, Claws, Twitchy, these are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

"Actually," Remus said. "Courtney and I adopted them. They're Daphne and Astoria Lupin now." He paused as Rosie squealed, hugging Daphne and Astoria tightly. "Speaking of, where is Courtney?"

At that moment the Floo chimed again and Courtney stepped through in tears. Remus looked at her questioningly and she shook her head sadly. He closed his eyes briefly and fixed a smile as he looked back at the Cubs and Daphne and Astoria. "Why don't you lot go and find these pair a room?"

"Come on!" Luna grabbed Astoria's hand and dragged her up the stairs, Daphne on their heels.

"Okay, what happened?" Lola demanded, sitting down heavily.

Remus sighed and sat down, Courtney sitting on his lap and tucking her head under his chin. Sirius and Connie sat on the other armchair, sat together. "Rosie found Daphne and Astoria in the dungeons at Greengrass Manor."

"The DUNGEONS?!" Connie shrieked, Sirius pulling her back down again when she shot up. "Why the hell was she in the dungeons?" She snarled.

"Well, where do you put the people you kidnap?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Daphne and Astoria had been locked in there by their father six months ago-"

"Six months?" Lola gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. "In all my years, I have _never_..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"You know, I'd get this done a lot faster if I didn't keep getting interrupted," Remus said all too calmly. "As I was saying, they'd been locked in there, but Rosie used her animagus form to slip between the bars and get the keys. She got them out and according to Rosie, she had the idea to go to Lady Greengrass."

"What? Why?" Sirius blurted.

Remus furrowed his brow. "Apparently, Rosie remembered something Daphne had told her earlier. _I think she cares about us a little_. She had no idea if it would work, but she got a House Elf to take them to Lady Greengrass. Dangerous but one, she's five, well, I think she's six after that weird thing the Cubs do."

"So weird," Connie agreed.

"Two, there was nowhere else for them to go and Rosie was following up a vague lead. They went there and Rosie used her secret weapon. The kicked puppy eyes."

"I taught her those," Courtney smiled faintly.

"From there, Lady Greengrass sent Daphne and Astoria to clean up while she wrote us that letter. When we got there she practically begged us to take Daphne and Astoria with us. She was scared her husband would kill them and she was stuck with him. A contract. She wanted us to take them, to change their name to Lupin, to raise them as our own. So we agreed."

"What happened to Lady Greengrass?" Connie asked softly.

Courtney's shoulders slumped. "She didn't tell me directly, but she hinted... she was going to kill herself...and her husband."

Lola swore under her breath, but Remus didn't have the heart to scold her.

* * *

Daphne and Astoria gaped around the large room, not quite sure how a room could be so...messy but tidy at the same time. The clothes were all away, the shelves neat, shoes in a neat pile in the corner by the door. But there were toys across the floor, a jumper dumped on a chair, just little things that made the room seem...welcoming and homely.

"This is our playroom," the boy with brown hair and forest green eyes - Harry - said with a grin.

There were five 'Cubs' as Rosie called them. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Drake and Kaliani, but apparently they were hiding and so had secret names. Harry was Jamie, Hermione was Mia, Luna was Selene, Drake was Christopher, Kali was Lia and Rosie was Annie.

"Can they be Cubs too?" Rosie suddenly asked, looking at the sisters.

There was a moment of silence, in which they all looked to Luna, who nodded. All the siblings turned to the sisters who stepped back slightly.

 **"Pack sisters. Place your hands within our own, join us in our home. Protection is what we give, this is the life you shall live. Fear not Pack Sisters any danger, from neither familiar or stranger. We take you as our own Sisters. Our magic binds, our hands unite, we are one."**

There was a flash and all the glamours faded, while Daphne's blonde locks shifted to a strawberry blonde like Luna's but her eyes stayed the same icy blue. Astoria's dark brown locks darkened to black, her eyes also staying the same, but she got taller, going from four to six.

"What was that?" Daphne squeaked. "What happened?"

"You're our sister now," Hermione smiled.

"You're Pack," Drake agreed.

"Pack?" Daphne blinked. "What's that?"

"Omnes enim una omnium. Ignavique nihil crudele. Numquam desistas, numquam in," Luna recited.

"All for one, one for all. Never cowardly or cruel. Never give up, never give in," Daphne translated. She then titled her head to the side. "Are you all animagus?"

"Yup," Harry nodded. "I'm a wolf, Mia's a kitten, Drake's a fox, Lulu's a unicorn, Kali's a dog and you know Rosie's a tiger."

"Can we be animagus?" A soft quiet voice asked.

They all looked to Astoria, Daphne smiling when she heard her speak for the first time in ages.

"Sure," Hermione nodded. "Cas!"

* * *

Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having a bad few weeks. Three weeks ago, Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban. Dumbledore was certain he had had help, for Connie Black and their daughter was missing, along with Remus Lupin. Not only that, but Harry Potter was missing. He'd gone to check up on him after Sirius' breakout, only to find him gone and the Dursleys refusing to say anything. Now the Greengrass' had been found dead and their daughters missing, meaning there was some killer and kidnapper roaming. Many blamed it on Sirius Black, although, what he would want with the Greengrass girls, nobody knew.

With a sigh, he turned to Severus Snape. "I want Harry Potter found," he told him. "And I want you to do anything you have to, to try and get him back."

"Anything?"

"Anything."


	14. Author's Note 2

I've had a couple of reviews saying people are struggling to keep the kids straight, so I figured I'd do a list of them, their real ages, Pack ages, their nicknames, secret names and true names. I'll do the same for the adults. I will update this list later in the story to fit the storyline.

Harry James Potter - Age 6 - Pack Age 6 - Paws - Jamie White

Hermione Lily Potter - Age 6 - Pack Age 6 - Claws - Mia - Mia Jones

Luna Selene Potter - Age 5 - Pack Age 6 - Silver - Lulu - Selene Smith

Draco Christopher Potter - Age 6 - Pack Age 6 - Twitchy - Drake - Christopher White

Roseanne Courtney Potter-Lupin - Age 5 - Pack Age 6 - Li'l Red - Rosie - Annie Smith

Kaliani Connie Potter-Black - Age 6 - Pack Age 6 - Shadow - Kali - Lia White

Daphne Emilia Potter-Lupin - Age 6 - Pack Age 6 - Mors - Daffy - Emily Jones

Astoria Tatiana Potter-Lupin - Age 4 - Pack Age 6 - Blaze - Stori - Tiana White

Remus John Lupin - Age 26 - Pack Age 26 - Moony - John Smith

Lola Grace Lupin - Age 19 - Pack Age 19 - Slinky - Lola Jones

Courtney Dorea Potter-Lupin - Age 26 - Pack Age 26 - Sly - Neenie - Dora Jones-Smith

Connie Amelia Black - Age 26 - Pack Age 26 - Spirit - Amelia White

Sirius Orion Black - Age 26 - Pack Age 26 - Padfoot - Patrick White


	15. Chapter 12

**A.N: I** **am so so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I've had so many things going on since, as well as a minor case of writer's block. Things have been hectic, especially with both my parents and my sister being ill. I promise I will try and update more often, but I don't know if I will truly be able to stick to that. I will try. Love you guys, please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome, hate reviews not so much. Thank you!**

Daphne and Astoria Potter-Lupin had settled in well with the Pack over the past week since they'd been taken in by them. Astoria was coming out of her shell a bit more, speaking every so often, just a few words at a time. Daohne was letting down her guard a little, letting them in a bit.

It was a Saturday evening when the adult members of the Pack called the Cubs downstairs.

"We need to figure this out quickly," Connie said to them. "So Drake, Harry and Kali are playing triplets because of the hair. I think Stori should make it quadruplets."

"Quadruplets is rare," Hermione mused. "But it is possible."

"Rosie and Luna are playing twins, Hermione a bit older. I think that's rare enough."

"Am I not allowed to have my own kid?" Lola teased, mock-frowning.

"What?" Remus looked at her sharply.

She rolled her eyes. "Drake, Harry, Kali and Stori are quadruplets. Rosie and Luna are twins, with a sister that's only ten months older than them. That's rather rare, especially in the same family. So I'll take Missy Daffy here. And maybe, twins with a ten month older sister is too rare with quadruplets as well."

"She's got a point," Courtney nodded. "That is rather rare. Daphne and Mia can be twins. Two sets of twins and a set of quadruplets. Still rare, but not as rare."

"Aunt Connie and Uncle Padfoot have the quads, Aunt Courtney and Uncle Moony have Rosie and Luna, Auntie Lola has Daffy and Mia," Harry reeled off. "Sweet."

"Right, names," Sirius clapped his hands together. "Who's who?"

"We'll I'm Selene," Luna said dreamily. "Harry's Jamie, Mia's just Mia, Drake's Christopher, Kali's Lia, Rosie's Annie, Uncle Moony's John, Aunt Neenie's Dora, because Dorea would be too obvious, Aunt Connie's Amelia and Aunt Lola is Lola. You can't be Orion, that's too obvious. How about Patrick? Pat is similar to Pad. Like Padfoot. Stori can be Tiana, for the Tiana in Tatiana, while Daffy can be Emily, a nickname for Emilia."

There was a moment as everyone tried to digest the new names, getting used to them. Finally Sirius nodded. "Alright."

"What about surnames?" Remus asked. "We'll need some that aren't too obvious."

"White!" Sirius exclaimed. "Patrick White and my wife Amelia and our children Jamie, Christopher, Lia and Tiana."

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. "And us?"

Connie frowned in thought. "I have an idea," she muttered. "In the muggle world, two of the most common names are Smith and Jones."

"Of course!" Lola gasped. "Smith and Jones, most common names ever! In fact, people often use them as the surnames for aliases. I wanna be Jones! Lola Jones. And Courtney Jones."

"Jones?" Courtney blinked.

"Well, before marriage," Lola ammended.

"But...why?"

"Protection," Lola said simply. "I doubt that ol' Dumbles knows about me, or if he does, he's looking for Gracie, but it's certainly possible. If he _does_ know about me - and good lord I hope he doesn't - but if he does, then he'll be looking for a brother and sister, not two sisters. It just makes everything that bit safer."

Remus was nodding in agreement as she spoke. "Good idea," he commented.

"I know."

He rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm Smith then. Good ol' Smith."

"So, who's ready to go to school on Monday?" Connie smirked.

Eight groans rang out as the adults laughed.

"Who's ready to go looking for jobs?" Hermione snarked.

It was the adults turn to groan.

* * *

Rosebury Primary School was a large, old, brick building. There were four different playground areas, a gated off bit for Nursery and Reception, a red carpeted area for Years 1 and 2, a green carpeted area for the remaining years and the astroturf for the Key stage 2. There was a small building by the back wall, diagonal to the astroturf, the classroom for Years 5 and 6. Nursery and Reception were on the ground floor of the main building, with the canteen and the Play Area. The floor above were Years 1 and 2, as well as the IT suite and the reception. The top floor was where Years 3 and 4 were, as well as the art room and the stage.

Hermione nervously reached out to grab Harry's hand, their fingers lacing together as they stood with their fellow Cubs, all in the new uniform. It was rather lucky that Sirius was Lord Black and believed innocent by the Goblins, as it meant he had a lot of money, and a discreet trip to Gringotts to collect said money wouldn't get him arrested. Said money was used to buy the Cubs all the school gear they needed.

Hermione had on the same as Daphne, a grey skirt to just above the knees with a white polo shirt, both wearing a navy blue cardigan with the logo of the school on it. The only difference really, was that Daphne was wearing black ankle boots with tassels and had her hair down, while Hermione was wearing black slip ons with her hair in a French plait.

Like Hermione and Daphne, Astoria and Kali were dressed the same, in navy blue and white checked dresses, both wearing the navy blue cardigan and the same tall black boots with sparkle up the outside. Astoria had her plaited and twisted up into a bun, held in place with a large sparkly scrunchie. Kali's hair was in a high ponytail, any escaping strands held back by the thick beaded alice band she wore. Harry and Drake were in grey trousers with white polo shirts and the navy blue Rosebury jumpers. They had on black plimsolls, their hair tousled and messy.

Luna and Rosie were wearing identical grey pinafores with a white polo shirt and matching butterfly shoes. Their hair was up in bunches, exactly the same way.

Each child was under glamours, as well as the adults.

The 'quads' all had the same sort of facial features as each other, Connie and Sirius. Sirius' hair remained black, like the 'quads', while Connie made her hair platinum blonde. Before, the 'quads' hair had been brown, but it was a rather dark brown, so they kept it black, instead tanning each of their skin and the two adult's. Harry's eyes lightened, with a hint of blue and Astoria's darkened to match his, Sirius changing to the same. Connie made her eyes the same brown as Drake and Kali, despite having green before. They might have lived at Marauder Manor for three weeks now, but barely anybody had seen them. A couple people saw them from afar when they were moving in, but other than that, they hadn't yet interacted with anybody.

Rosie and Luna were pretty much identical, although they weren't too different before. Their hair had already been the exact same shade of strawberry blonde, and Courtney's matched pretty much perfectly. The two looked identical to each other, although if one looked close enough, they'd see some slight differences. Their eyes darkened to a forest green, matching Courtney and Lola's. Courtney and Lola's hair was strawberry blonde, although Lola's was darker. Remus' hair was light brown, his eyes dark blue.

Hermione's hair stayed auburn, just a shade lighter, so it was closer to Daphne's, but not the same. Lola's was pretty much exact to Hermione's, while Courtney's was closer to Daphne, Rosie and Luna's. Both girls were pale, like Lola and Courtney, while Remus was tanned. Daphne had wanted to keep her eyes, she rather liked them, they were her mother's eyes, so they took sympathy on the girl and decided to pretend her father had blue eyes. Hermione's eyes changed to a forest green. They weren't as identical as Rosie and Luna, but it was close.

Each of them was holding a navy blue, Rosebury pack folder.

The bell rang and Astoria jumped slightly, giggling a bit afterwards.

"Right," Connie said, careful not to let her voice shake too much. "Guess this is where we take you in so you can be shown to your class."

"I still wonder how we managed to get a class with eight places," Sirius added.

The headteacher, Mariam Ashford, greeted the Pack at the doors, a large smile on her face, though her eyes did widen when she saw how many Cubs there were. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm Miss Ashford, the headmistress. Welcome to Rosebury Primary School. Now, I must tell you that we weren't able to have all eight in one class. We can do four in each class. Jamie, Christopher, Lia and Tiana White in one class, and Annie and Selene Smith and Mia and Emily Jones in the other class. Is that okay with you?"

"Pups?" Sirius looked down at the kids.

They looked at each other, holding a silent conversation. Eventually Harry nodded. "We're fine with that."

Miss Ashford looked slightly surprised by the silent conversation she had just witnessed, but nodded all the same. "Excellent. Do you wish to leave your children with me and I'll escort them to their classes, or would you rather come with?"

"We'll be fine on our own, Miss Ashford," Luna and Rosie said in unison, their voices eerily the same.

Courtney stifled a giggle at the look on her face as she nodded. "It's true. Our Cubs are highly independent. They'll do alright on their own." She smiled softly.

"Alright. Well, say goodbye to your parents here. Don't worry, you'll see them at the end of the day."

Harry threw his arms around Sirius with Kali, while Astoria and Drake pounced on Connie. Rosie and Luna hugged Courtney and Remus in turn, while Daphne and Hermione hugged Lola, mindful of her crutches, then they all rotated until each Cub had hugged each adult.

They didn't notice Miss Ashford watching with a fond smile.

"Bye, bye Mummy," Rosie waved as she held Luna's hand. "See you later."

The adults watched as the Cubs were led into the school, all with sad smiles. Courtney felt Remus' arm go around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. Connie laced her fingers through Sirius' and pulled him away, Courtney and Remus following, Lola hopping along behind.

* * *

Emerald Class was loud and busy when Miss Ashford knocked on the door, the Cubs behind her.

The teacher pulled open the door with a wide smile. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had paint on her cheek. "Hello! You must be the new students," she beamed.

"Yes," Miss Ashford nodded. "These are the White Quadruplets, Jamie, Christopher, Lia and Tiana. Children, this is Miss Miller, the teacher of Emerald Class, Year 1."

"Come on in," Miss Miller gestured, holding the door open.

They hesitated, then Harry threw his arms around Hermione and Luna, hugging them tightly. "See you at break," he whispered. "Call me."

"We will."

Astoria and Daphne clung to each other for another moment, before Astoria kissed her cheek and stepped back, lacing her fingers through Kali's.

"See you guys at break," Drake said to them with a nod.

"See ya," Rosie waved.

With that, Drake, Kali, Harry and Astoria made their way inside the classroom.

Miss Ashford ushered the other four across the way, towards Sapphire Class. She knocked sharply on the door and it was opened by a tall man with dark hair. "Ah," he cried. "You must be our new students. The Smith and Jones twins. I'm Mr Mister. Come in come in."

Rosie giggled slightly and the four went inside the classroom together.

Mr Mister clapped his hands together and the students all scrambled to their seats, all in a big U-shape of desks and chairs. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr Mister," the class chorused back, all looking curiously at the four Cubs.

"Today we have four new students," Mr Mister said jovially. "Would our new students like to introduce themselves and say one or two interesting things about them?"

Rosie and Luna nodded in synch. "Our names are Annie and Selene Smith, we're six years old, we live with our six cousins and our Mummy, Daddy, two Aunties and Uncle," they said in unison.

"That's a lot of people you live with," Mr Mister commented. "How about you two?"

"We're Mia and-" Hermione started.

"Emily Jones," Daphne continued.

"We live with our six cousins-"

"And our Mummy-"

"Two Aunties and-"

"Two Uncles."

The class looked slightly weirded out by the Cubs twin speak, but interested at the same time. One boy in particular raised his hand. Mr Mister called on him with a wide grin. "Yes, Sam?"

"How do you do that?" The boy asked, all toothy smile and floppy hair. "That speaking thing?"

Rosie, Luna, Daphne and Hermione all exchanged a look. "We don't know," they all said in unison. "We just do it."

After a couple more questions, Mr Mister guided them to their seats, Rosie and Luna sat next to a girl named Sierra, while Daphne and Hermione sat in between Sam and a girl named Maddi.

Maddi looked extremely familiar, her hair reminding them of Connie's, as well as her eyes. "Hi," she said with a beam. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Hermione smiled.

"Do you like books?" Maddi asked curiously.

"I love reading!"

* * *

"I don't want to get a job," Lola whined as her brother stared at her evenly. "That's so bo-ooring."

"Lola, we're trying to look like normal muggles," Remus hissed. "You're getting a job!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lola nodded. "But I liked my old job. Working with the kids. I liked that."

"Excuse me?" The siblings jumped, frantically wondering just how much the elder lady that now stood behind them had heard. "I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. If you like working with children, I can always interview you for a job at the nursery."

"Really?" Lola gasped, eyes alight with glee. "Even with, well, this?" She gestured to her leg.

"You can clearly walk on it," the woman noted, looking to where Lola was standing perfectly normally. "I don't see why not. I'm Marigold Eversleigh."

Lola grinned and shook the proffered hand. "Lola Jones," she introduced. "This is my brother John Smith."

"Smith?" Mrs Eversleigh blinked.

"In-law!" Lola corrected hurriedly. "He's my brother-in-law. Married to my sister. Courtney Jones. Brother-in-law and sister." She giggled nervously as Remus refrained from face-palming.

Mrs Eversleigh, however, laughed. "You're a strange one. I like you. Consider yourself hired."

Lola squealed and hugged the slightly startled woman. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It"s no problem dearie. I'll see you at work bright and early Monday morning. Work starts at 8:30, ends at 1:30, come to the Windmill Nursery, right by the old windmill. You can't miss it."

"I'll be there," Lola promised.

* * *

"I have just one question," Connie said, raising her head slightly from where it had been resting on Sirius' lap. After a long day trying to find jobs and only Lola, Courtney and Sirius (to the surprise of every member of the Pack) succeeding in doing so, they were relaxing by the pool. Or rather, the adults were relaxing and the kids were playing and babbling excitedly about school. "How come when the Pups accept another kid into the Pack they change age, but none of us did? Why did they even change age?"

Remus sat up thoughtfully, a disgruntled Courtney propping herself up. "I've wondered that myself," he said to them, trying to keep the kids from overhearing. "At first I thought it was just the magic was powerful and changed them, but that doesn't seem right. Then I thought it was some outside force needing them to be the same age, like Fate, and I still think it may be something along the lines of that. But I also had a theory that perhaps it's the kids doing it. Think about it. They all grew up isolated, never really having proper connections with kids their own age, never really having any friendships that could last them forever. Harry, Luna and Hermione are the Founders of the Pack and they felt that way especially. When they bonded with Luna their magic made her their age so that she would always be with them, never in the year behind, never being left out. I think that subconsciously they still have those feelings inside them and their magic is picking up on those feelings and when they bond another child into the Pack the magic changes them to the same age. It doesn't change adults because the Cubs don't view us as siblings, nor do they want to. To them we are their parents and the magic sees that so does not change us."

"That...makes sense," Lola nodded. "So, if they stop feeling that way...?"

"Any further kids brought in will stay the same age," Remus nodded.

At that moment Harry shoved Hermione into the pool, the girl shrieking with laughter. He highfived Draco, neither of them noticing Hermione nod at Astoria and Luna. The two crept up behind the boys and with a push, the boys were cannonballing into the pool. Luna and Astoria laughed, jumping right in after them.

It was only when Remus looked round for the location of the other Cubs that he noticed Daphne off to the side, watching longingly. Kissing his wife on the head, he stood and walked over to the girl. She looked up startled as he sat next to her.

"Why the long face?"

She blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Remus ran a hand through his hair in a very James Potter way. "It means why do you look upset. So?"

"Oh," Daphne nodded. "I just-it's nothing."

"Daphne," Remus stared at her levelly. "What's the matter?"

She hesitated, then looked away. "She looks so happy," she whispered, so quietly that without his wolf hearing Remus likely wouldn't have heard her. "Stori's never looked that happy." She turned to stare at Remus with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Daph-"

"No," she shook her head. "Don't say it's nothing, don't say anything, just listen. My sister has only ever known fear and isolation. She was stuck in a dungeon for ages. Stori hasn't smiled in years and she rarely said a word to me. You brought her smile to life, you got her talking, all of you. Thank you. Thank you for bringing my sister back to me."

"You're our daughters now," Remus smiled. "Our Cubs. Omnes enim una omnium. Ignavique nihil crudele. Numquam desistas, numquam in."

"Omnes enim una omnium. Ignavique nihil crudele. Numquam desistas, numquam in," Daphne repeated. "Does...does this mean I...?" She looked away. "Does this mean I can call you Dad?" She mumbled, Remus having to strain himself to hear her.

Remus pulled the girl into a hug, simply holding her. "You can call me whatever you want to."

Daphne slowly reciprocated her first ever hug, snuggling into the warmth. "Thanks Dad," she whispered.


End file.
